feed_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
XenosReliquary
Description Xeno's Reliquary is a mod created by x3n0ph0b3, which adds "magical swag...and a gun". Prior to the completion of this wiki page, you can use NEI to view all of the crafting recipes. Additions *Alkahest - Placing this item in a crafting table with specific amounts of vanilla minecraft blocks or items will give the player redstone dust, lapis, or lapis blocks in exchange. For example, 1 stack of dirt + Alkahest in a crafting table = 1 piece of redstone dust. Or 1 stack of diamonds + Alkahest = 2 stacks of lapis lazuli blocks. Has an infinite amount of durability and countless crafting uses. *Altar of Light - By placing this altar under sunlight and feeding it 3 redstone dust via right-clicking, it will create a glowstone block on top of it in exchange. This altar does not break and can be used an infinite number of times. *''Cloak of Distortion'' - Has 2 uses: safer ender pearl teleportation and invisibility. Wielding the cloak whilst right-clicking causes the player to turn invisible at the cost of 1 ender pearl per 2 minutes of invisibility. Wielding the cloak and right-clicking while shifting (sneaking) teleports the player to his/her desired location (just aim, shift, right click, and teleport). *''Coin of Fortune'' - While activated, any item or experience orb within 5 blocks of the player is teleported to them. Can be enabled and disabled by right-clicking whilst wielding. *''Condensed Potions'' ''- '''Potions that can be obtained through crafting as opposed to vanilla brewing. Additionally, there are multiple potions exclusive to by this mod. *''Cross of Mercy - A magical cross that deals heavy damage to undead mobs, but has low durability. *''Destruction Catalyst' ''- Acts somewhat as handheld TNT. In exchange for 3 gunpowder per use (taken from your inventory), this tool will explode a 3x3x3 area of certain earthly vanilla blocks. As a drawback, the player does not receive those blown-up items post-explosion. This tool does not have any set durability, thus will not break. Explosions do not harm the player'.' *''Emperor's Chalice'' - Acts as an infinite water source bucket after being initially filled with one bucket's-worth of water. Can also refill half a heart of the player's hunger in exchange for half a heart of the player's health once before needing refilled. *''Glowing Bread'' - Heals the player of any and all hunger, and keeps the player fed longer than regular bread. *''Glowing Water - Deals heavy damage to all undead mobs. Also deals very heavy damage to the Wither Boss. Thrown by right-clicking. *''Holy Hand Grenade - A grenade that can be thrown to kill or gravely injure any mobs in its way without causing any harm to the player that dealt it. An extremely useful tool against Wither Bosses (4 to 5 hit kill). Thrown by right-clicking. *''Hunter's Handgun'' - A handgun that can be crafted and fired by the player. Is fired and reloaded using right click. Requires ammunition. Different types of ammunition can be made with varying affects; storm, fire, buster, etc. *''Ice Magus Rod'' - A staff that can be crafted and used to fire balls of ice. Is fired using right click. Requires ammunition in the form of snowballs. It can hold 256 snowballs. Each snowball shot does 1 heart of damage . *''Lilypad of Fertility'''- ' When placed on water near vanilla crops, the crops grow at a noticeably faster pace. *''Magicbane'' - A tiny yet powerful blade that has a high probability (50%+) of dealing 4 status effects: Blindness, Confusion, Slowness, and Weakness, which can be particularly annoying to other players. Has a very low durability of only 16. *''Salamander's Eye ''- While wielded, this item automatically repels ghast fireballs, vaporizes blaze fireballs, and extinguishes nearby fires. *''Sojourner's Staff'' - A staff that, when right-clicking while aiming and wielding, can place torches up to 32 blocks away. The staff can absorb up to 512 torches from the player's inventory. Does not break, simply awaits refueling. *''Tome of Alkahest'' - When used in a crafting table, this tome can combine multiple materials to create different ones. Has an infinite amount of durability and countless crafting uses. *''Touchstone of Midas - When adequately charged, restores any spent durability to gold tools and armor that are in the player's inventory. This stone can absorb 64 glowstone at a time, which equates to 512 potentially restored durability. Does not break, simply awaits refueling (however, if void of fuel, your gold items will obviously not be repaired). *''Void Satchel ''- Can be upgraded to hold countless amounts of one item. Constantly refills itself as more items enter the player's inventory. Deactivates itself when full and can be emptied into chests by right-clicking it unto said chest. *''Void Tear - Acts similar to a portable Factorization Barrel (though the two mods are unaffiliated). It can hold countless stacks of the most prevalent item in the player's inventory upon right-clicking while holding it. When used on a chest, the tear picks up all of that item that is in the chest's inventory. Simply right-click the full tear to receive those items back. Right-clicking a full void tear to a chest will fill that chest with the void tear's withheld items. (Note: this item is buggy in creative mode) *''Witherless Rose ''- While in the player's inventory, he/she will not take withering damage from the Wither status effect (i.e. you will not wither away!) Expensive to craft, yet highly useful. *''Wraith's Eye/Node - ''The stationary Wraith Node and portable Wraith's Eye work together to create a form of player teleportation within a realm. Once a Node is placed, the player must right-click it while holding the Wraith's Eye to link the two. At that point, the player can right-click while holding the Wraith's Eye to be teleported back to the Node instantaneously. This can only work if the node and the player are in the same dimension. You can have multiple node-eye links, but each node must have its own accompanying eye.(Note: You must have enderpearls for this to work.) In addition to adding the aforementioned custom items and tools to minecraft, this mod also adds a crafting recipe for the vanilla Ender Dragon Egg. Category:Hunters Hand Gun Category:Wraith's Eye